Sweet Seduction
by shopgirl152
Summary: AU. The blood ran over my fangs, dripping down my chin as I feasted on her blood, the warm, salty, thick liquid quenching the hunger I had been experiencing all day. After several minutes, her terrified cries died down and I was able to feast in peace. Vampire Quinn/Rachel. one-shot


A figure appeared near my bed, almost at my headboard. I glanced up, taken by surprise. "Quinn?" I rubbed my eyes. "How did you—I mean, how did you get in here? The doors are all locked and it's-it's three o'clock in the morning.

"Does it really matter how I got in here Berry?" She sat down on the side of my bed, looking down at me. "I mean, does it _really_ matter?" She reached out a hand, lightly rubbing my cheek.

I gulped, feeling an odd sensation arise within me. "Qui-Quinn? What? What are you doing?"

"Just relax Berry. It'll be alright."

"I don't like your tone. It's-it's frightening me."

"Now now. Hush. Just gaze into my eyes. Let everything go-don't even think about anything. Not glee club, not Finn, not even Brody."

"But—" I shot up in bed. "But—"

She placed two fingers on my lips, silencing my protests. "Just…relax…"

"Quinn? I feel…woo-woozy."

"It's alright Rachel. Relax." She held her hand out to me, palm up. I could feel myself sway slightly. "Look deep into my eyes."

Her voice was soothing, calming. I looked up, meeting her gaze. And suddenly, I was falling. Falling through some deep and dark abyss. Emotion engulfed me, overwhelming me. I began to cry out, the sound of Quinn's voice sounding far away…

* * *

"Rachel stop! Stop! Stop struggling! Look at me!" She thrashed around in the bed, the Mesmer overpowering her senses. I grabbed her by the wrists, growling low. "_Look_. _at_. _me_. _when_. _I'm_. _talking_. _to_. _you_."

Suddenly, she stopped. Rachel stared at me, slowly calming down. I could sense her becoming calmer and calmer under my gaze. "That's it Berry. Just relax. Listen to the sound of my voice." She laid perfectly still, her eyes locked on mine. A submissive smile crossed her face, her eyes becoming heavy.

I smiled sadistically. "Rachel, can you understand me?"

"Yes." Her tone of voice was thick with the Mesmer.

"Very good." I slowly put a hand out, willing her to lie down without touching her. When she was flat on her back, I climbed on top of her. "Rachel, I want you to go to sleep. Everything that happens will be a dream." Her eyelids got heavier, starting to close. "Don't go all the way to sleep though…" my lips curled into a smirk. "I'd like you awake for this."

She looked at me through half closed lids. "Quinn?"

"Yes Rachel?"

She looked at me with adoration and I smiled wickedly; this was what I loved: total and complete submission. She was all mine.

Her eyes closed and a contented smile passed her lips. She threw her arms out to the side with a flourish. "Ravish me."

"With pleasure." I slowly reached downward, grabbing the hem of her nightshirt and gently pulling it over her head, a drop of drool escaping my mouth as I gazed upon her lightly tanned breasts. I bent my head down, slowly licking up her stomach, causing her to emit a low groan of pleasure.

One of my hands reached up, gently cupping her breast while the rest of my body snaked upwards, my lips finally reaching her neck. That beautiful, long neck. It made me hungry just to look at it. I gently kissed down it, each little kiss sending her writhing and squirming.

"More."

I complied, one of my hands trailing down to her cheek, gently stroking it while my lips continued to lightly suck her neck. I could see the blood rise inside it, but held back the urge. There was more to go first.

Her hand reached out, grabbing my shoulder. "More."

"You want more Berry? I can give you more." My lips left her neck, gently trailing back down toward her stomach as she let out a contented sigh. I stopped at her breasts again, momentarily licking and gently biting one nipple before moving on to the other.

Her hands reached up, attempting to tangle themselves in my hair. I allowed myself to be pulled toward her. She gazed at me. "Kiss me." Her voice was starting to get thick with arousal. Which made me want her all the more.

"Uh uh Berry. No kissing. You have to wait." I gently stroked her cheek again, the fingernails on my other hand gently digging and pressing into her stomach. She let out a whimper, desperate for affection as my hands traveled down her body, stopping every now and again to tickle, pinch and massage. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I was at her thighs. I ran a fingernail up one of her thighs, sending shivers down her entire body. I worked my way back up to her, giving her a searing kiss on the lips as my hand found its way into her vagina. I began thrusting, sending her body into convulsions.

"Is this what you want Berry? Is this really what you want?" I began pumping my fingers in and out of her rapidly, smiling when her walls closed around my hand, clamping down tight.

"Harder."

"I'm sorry Berry, what was that?"

"Harder."

I withdrew my hand, hearing the satisfying suction as she released my hand. I held up three fingers, thrusting them inside rapidly. "You want harder Berry? I can give you harder."

She didn't say a word; the only clue my method was working was her body thrusting and bucking against my hand. With every thrust, the movement became more rapid. She was sweating now.

"Say it Berry," I growled. "Say it. Come to me. Come and say my name."

"Quinn…it-it."

"Do as I command!" She stopped immediately, whimpering in response as her body bucked at my hand. "_Say it_."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Ohhh YES!"

"_My name Berry. Say my name_." One more thrust and she was there. Her hands grabbed my shoulders in an effort to stabilize herself as she gave out an earsplitting shriek.

QUINN!"

I grinned sadistically, finally withdrawing my fingers and letting her buck all on her own. I climbed on top of her, pressing a hand firmly on her chest to stabilize her. And there, right in front of me, was that beautiful neck of hers. That beautiful tan neck, glistening with sweat and fully engorged with blood from the arousal.

I licked my fangs, giving her one last searing kiss on the lips before leaning down and puncturing the delicate skin of her neck. Her muffled cries and moans, a mix of arousal, pleasure and terror, fell deaf on my ears.

The blood ran over my fangs, dripping down my chin as I feasted on her blood, the warm, salty, thick liquid quenching the hunger I had been experiencing all day. After several minutes, her terrified cries died down and I was able to feast in peace.

* * *

Terrified eyes stared into mine. "What did you do to me? Everything hurts and-and-"

"What I have done Berry is drain you within an inch of your life. Your heart's still beating, but it won't be for much longer. You have two options: lay here and die or let me turn you. I turn you…and you live forever."

She whimpered. "It hurts."

"Make the choice Berry." Rachel didn't respond. "Or I can make the choice for you."

More whimpering. "It hurts, it hurts, it hur—"

"Rest." I put out a hand and she quieted down, her eyes heavy once more under the power of the Mesmer. I leaned down, murmuring in her ear. "I can help you Berry. I can take you to a world where you'll have immeasurable strength and never die. Where you'll become a creature of the night." My fingertips lightly stroked her stomach. "You could be my Vampire Wife." I ran a finger down her cheek. "Now, what do you really want? Cold death…or an eternity with me?"

She sighed in contentment, a submissive smile on her face. "Eternity."

"Good choice." I used a fingernail to make a long cut in my chest, letting the blood drip from it as I grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her head to it. "Drink."

Her lips latched onto my skin immediately, beginning to suck. She resisted at first, but pretty soon, the sucking became faster, becoming more and more greedy.

I growled with arousal as she finally pulled away, staring at me through heavy lids. I held out a hand, willing her down to the bed without touching her, passing a hand over her face. "Sleep." She fought it for a moment, only to succumb just as quickly. I laid down next to her, purring in her ear. "Go to sleep Rachel. When you wake up, you'll be a new person." I ran a finger down her cheek and across the jawline. "In a moment, this will all be over and you'll have no memory of your present life."

"No…memory…"

"Now sleep."

* * *

Quinn came around behind me, placing something around my neck.

My hands ran down the object. "What is it?"

"A vampire's greatest power. An amulet. It will protect you from slayers and give you special powers."

I smiled at her. "How come you don't have one?"

She wrapped her arms around me, lightly sucking my neck. "Don't need it. I was born with powers; you were not."

"Will I always need it?"

"No. You won't always need it. But for now…" she bit my neck, causing me to groan. "It will keep you safe. My Berry needs to be protected."

"Your Berry?"

"Yes. _My_ Berry."

My eyes slipped closed, allowing her to bite my neck harder. "Mm…I like being your Berry."

"Good." She released me and I whimpered at the break in contact. "No whimpering remember? It's unbecoming for a vampire."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

I fingered the amulet around my neck as Quinn left the room. I was a vampire, a creature of the night, destined to live for eternity. And I was Quinn's vampire wife. The thought made me grin.

There was no higher honor.


End file.
